Conociendo a Jack
by Cris Snape
Summary: Después de Azkabán, Penelope Clearwater siente un gran temor cada vez que se queda con un hombre a solas. ¿Qué tendrá Jack Wilson para que no le produzca esa sensación? Para el reto "Literatura Musical" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**CONOCIENDO A JACK**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Literatura musical" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**__ El fic que vais a leer se ha escrito en base a una estructura musical, en mi caso la __**forma binaria. **__Tiene estructura AB y, por cuestiones de lógica musical, el final de la sección A es abierto, dejando una tensión que resuelve al final de la parte B._

* * *

_**Truro, Cornualles. Inglaterra. 24 de febrero de 2000.**_

Dilys Bowen contó el dinero una vez más y lo metió cuidadosamente en un sobre inmaculadamente blanco. Era una mujer madura de pelo canoso y mal carácter que siempre encontraba un montón de motivos por los que quejarse. Regentaba la pastelería más famosa de la ciudad y era una repostera talentosa que defendía con uñas y dientes el trabajo más artesanal.

Penelope Clearwater llevaba trece meses trabajando para ella. Después de los acontecimientos que estuvieron a punto de arruinar su vida tres años atrás, había dedicado algún tiempo a viajar en compañía de su familia mientras sus heridas sanaban poco a poco. La joven estaba muy lejos de encontrarse totalmente restablecida, pero cuando conoció Truro supo que quería quedarse allí.

Sus padres y ella llegaron a la ciudad de forma accidental. Pensaban visitar a unos familiares que vivían en el interior de Cornualles y se equivocaron al coger el tren. Penny recordaba que su padre se enfureció consigo mismo por tan estúpido error, pero ella no tardó en sentir que aquello fue cosa del destino y que Truro era su sitio.

Los señores Clearwater habían permanecido en la ciudad dos meses, ayudándola a establecerse y a buscar un empleo. De hecho, pretendieron mudarse definitivamente con ella, pero después de tanto tiempo dejándose proteger y mimar, Penelope decidió que era el momento de intentar volar en libertad. No estaba siendo fácil e incluso había buscado ayuda profesional para superar los traumas del pasado, pero podía decir con orgullo que sus visitas a la consulta de la doctora Philips cada vez estaban más espaciadas en el tiempo.

Penny aún tenía pesadillas y sentía un temor irracional a quedarse a solas con un hombre, aunque estaba progresando. La señora Bowen sabía que algo no andaba bien del todo, pero actuaba como si no se diera cuenta. Penny tenía la certeza de que si alguna vez necesitaba hablar con ella sobre lo que le hicieron, gruñona y todo le escucharía y sería un gran apoyo.

—Me encanta el día de San Valentín —Comentó después de meterse el sobre blanco en el interior del sujetador. La primera vez que la vio hacer tal cosa, Penny se acordó de su abuela ya fallecida y tuvo que echarse a reír.

—Pero si ayer dijo que le parecía una estupidez. Y no se ha cansado de decirle al señor Bowen que no se le ocurra comprarle nada.

—Y me reafirmo en ello, aunque reconozco que tiene un lado muy positivo. Hemos ganado más dinero hoy que en el último mes. ¿Puedes creer que la gente sea tan boba?

Penny sonrió. La señora Bowen presumía de ser una mujer práctica y buena empresaria y ahí estaba la prueba. Además, no le gustaban un pelo los bancos, así que seguramente llevaría la recaudación del día a la caja fuerte que tenía en su casa, ubicada en un bonito barrio junto al río.

—Dime una cosa, querida. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

—No.

—Pues deberías venir a cenar con el señor Bowen y conmigo. Como sabes, mi esposo es un gran cocinero y un romántico empedernido y, aunque he podido convencerle para que no me regale nada por San Valentín, se ha empeñado en preparar mi plato favorito: cordero asado con guarnición de patatas.

Aunque Penny prefiriera pasar las noches tranquilamente, viendo la televisión en su casa o leyendo, era prácticamente imposible rechazar una invitación de la señora Bowen. La última vez que lo intentó, la mujer se enfadó tanto con ella que estuvo sin hablarle tres días enteros. Por suerte, el señor Bowen era uno de los pocos hombres a los que no temía en absoluto. Era un tipo agradable y de carácter tranquilo que podía pasarse horas hablando sobre su afición favorita: la pesca.

—Será un placer, señora Bowen.

—Pues venga, vete a tu casa y ponte guapa.

—Pero hay que terminar de recoger…

—Ya me encargo yo. ¡Largo!

Penny se encogió de hombros y salió de la pastelería. Su apartamento estaba sólo un par de calles más abajo del trabajo. Cuando alquiló la casa, se aseguró de que estuviera en un lugar céntrico y bien comunicado. De hecho, podía acudir a todos los sitios importantes caminando: el supermercado, el cine, la consulta del doctor Philips… Todo estaba cerca y Penny se sentía segura viviendo así.

Recorrió las calles tranquilamente, disfrutando del ambiente festivo que se respiraba ese día. San Valentín también le parecía una auténtica tontería, aunque hubo un tiempo en el que le resultaba de lo más agradable pasear por Hogsmeade de la mano de Percy Weasley. Le entristecía pensar que su relación con él formaba parte del pasado, pero ya no sentía ningún deseo de reencontrarse con su antiguo novio. Ni con él ni con nadie del mundo mágico.

No tardó nada en llegar a casa. Su apartamento estaba en el ático de un antiguo edificio de tres plantas que había sido restaurado a principios de los noventa. No era una vivienda demasiado grande, aunque a Penny le bastaba para sentirse cómoda y tranquila. Conocía a sus vecinos y alguna vez se había quedado al cargo de Mia y Riley, los revoltosos mellizos de la joven pareja del primero derecha.

Penny no solía utilizar el ascensor, así que una tarde más comenzó a subir la escalera. Estaba pensando en qué ropa se pondría cuando, en la segunda planta, se encontró con Jack Wilson. Era el inquilino más reciente. Había llegado a Truro tres meses antes para ocuparse de gerencia de una de las fábricas textiles de la ciudad. Era un tipo que superaba la treintena, de mediana estatura y hombros anchos que tenía un curioso parecido con el afamado Mr. Bean.

Aunque intentó controlarse, todo el cuerpo de Penny entró en tensión. Sabía que ni Wilson ni ninguno de sus vecinos tenía intención de causarle daño alguno. También sabía que, en caso de que Wilson le hiciera algo, bastaría un grito para alertar al resto de habitantes del edificio.

—Buenas tardes, Penélope —saludó el hombre, rebuscando algo en sus bolsillos.

—Hola…

—¡Oh, mierda! —Wilson elevó el tono de voz y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo—. Has subido por la escalera. ¿Verdad? No habrás visto por casualidad unas llaves.

—No —Penny se armó de valor y fue capaz de responder sin que le temblara la voz—. Aunque tampoco me he fijado mucho.

—Las he vuelto a perder. No sé cómo me las apaño, pero siempre me pasa lo mismo. Espero que no se me hayan caído en la fábrica…

Penny supuso que lo correcto sería ayudarle a revisar el edificio en busca de las citadas llaves, pero lo que hizo fue subir a toda velocidad el último tramo de escaleras y encerrarse en su piso. Era una tonta. Jack Wilson ni siquiera la había mirado y ella tenía el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora como si estuviera a punto de sufrir uno de esos ataques de ansiedad que fueron una constante en su vida durante bastantes meses.

Consciente de que una buena ducha la ayudaría a tranquilizarse, se tomó su tiempo y dejó que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos. Había puesto música suave y, recordando los consejos de la señora Philips, acompasó su respiración y dejó la mente en blanco. Al cabo de un rato volvía a estar de buen humor e incluso se preguntó si el señor Bowen sería tan buen cocinero como afirmaba su mujer.

Con el pelo aún empapado, escogió un conjunto un poco más formal de lo que normalmente usaba y se puso un poco de sombra de ojos. Después de Azkabán se le habían quitado las ganas de maquillarse, pero poco a poco iba recuperando ese hábito también. Se recogió el pelo rubio en un moño deliberadamente despeinado y comprobó que había tardado más de una hora en arreglarse. Todo un logro, teniendo en cuenta que en los últimos meses apenas necesitaba tomarse diez minutos de su tiempo para adecentarse. Seguro que la señora Bowen se llevaría una buena sorpresa al verla aparecer de esa guisa y esperaba algún cumplido por su parte. Quizá por parte del señor Bowen también.

Cuando Penny volvió a salir al pasillo ya no recordaba su encuentro con Wilson, así que se sobresaltó un poco al verlo sentado en el último escalón del tramo de escaleras que bajaban hasta la segunda planta. Respiró hondo, encontrándose un poco más entera que antes, y esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas cuando estuvo junto a él.

—¿No ha habido suerte con las llaves?

Wilson giró la cabeza para mirarla. Hubo sorpresa en sus ojos cuando la vio de esa guisa y se puso en pie de un salto. A pesar de ser consciente de que la estaba examinando detenidamente, Penny no se sintió incómoda. Lo encontró tan curioso que pensó en contárselo a la doctora Philips la próxima vez que la viera.

—Se las ha debido tragar la tierra. Las he buscado por todas partes y nada.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué mala pata!

—He avisado a mi casero, pero está de viaje en no sé dónde y tardará un buen rato en venir, así que aquí estoy.

A Penny se le pasó por la cabeza la peregrina idea de invitarlo a cenar, pero por suerte no tardó en pensar en todos los motivos por los que no debía hacerlo.

—¿No te has planteado sacar copias?

—Claro que sí. De hecho tenía tres y las he perdido todas.

—Eso hace una media de una llave por mes.

—Sí… —Wilson frunció el ceño. El gesto resultaba ciertamente cómico—. Mi antiguo casero decidió cambiar la cerradura después de que perdiera la llave número cinco.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Totalmente.

Resultaba increíble que existiera un ser humano tan despistado. Y también resultaba increíble que Penelope Clearwater estuviera disfrutando con la conversación. No era como si tuviera deseos de pasar toda la noche en ese pasillo frío y un tanto oscuro, pero tampoco tenía ganas de salir corriendo y meter la cabeza debajo de la tierra como si fuera un avestruz.

—Deberías comprarte una cadena y colgártelas del cuello.

—No lo había considerado, pero parece una idea a tener en cuenta.

Penny sonrió y dio un paso adelante.

—Me voy…

—¡Claro! Perdona que te haya entretenido. Es San Valentín y tienes una cita.

—Más o menos —Cenar con su jefa y su marido no podía calificarse como "cita", pero Wilson no tenía por qué saberlo—. Espero que el casero no tarde mucho en llegar.

—Yo también.

Penny se despidió y bajó la escalera con cierta parsimonia. Por algún extraño motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, se preguntó cómo sería tener una cita con Jack Wilson. Quizá esa duda le surgió porque estaba preparada para seguir avanzando y pronto volvería a confiar en los hombres, pero ninguno le había dado buena espina hasta ahora. Ninguno excepto Wilson. Procurando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, bromeó consigo misma prometiéndose que, si cuando volviera de la cena aún seguía en el pasillo, le invitaría a tomarse un buen café al día siguiente.

* * *

Mientras el señor Bowen se encargaba de fregar los platos de la cena, su esposa acompañó a Penny a casa. Tenía un coche viejo y destartalado que olía a ambientador de pino y sin cinturones de seguridad en los asientos traseros. Penny se había subido en él muy pocas veces, menos aún si conducía su jefa. La señora Bowen nunca se lo había dicho, pero la joven estaba segura de que su fantasía secreta era convertirse en piloto de Fórmula 1. Si no, no se explicaba cómo era capaz de conducir tan deprisa.

—Muchas gracias por la cena, señora Bowen. Estaba todo riquísimo.

—A ver si te animas más veces. Una jovencita como tú debería salir más.

Penny puso los ojos en blanco. En circunstancias normales, su madre le hubiera repetido eso miles de veces, pero después de Azkabán nada volvió a ser normal para los Clearwater. Agradeciendo la preocupación de su jefa, se despidió de ella hasta el día siguiente y entró de nuevo en su edificio. No era nada tarde y había bastante gente por la calle, aprovechando al máximo tan señalada fecha.

Estuvo a punto de utilizar el ascensor. Se encontraba cansada y, aunque los espacios pequeños y cerrados no le hacían ninguna gracia, no le apetecía nada subir varios tramos de escaleras. Hasta que se acordó de Jack Wilson y la curiosidad venció al cansancio. Así pues, comenzó a ascender, peldaño tras peldaño, ciertamente ansiosa por descubrir si él seguiría allí. Lo más seguro era que su casero se hubiera reunido con él un buen rato antes, pero no.

Allí estaba, paseándose de un lado a otro del rellano y con el teléfono móvil en la mano. Penny no conocía personalmente a su casero, pero los vecinos comentaban que estaba hecho un auténtico Don Juan. Siendo la noche que era, seguramente estaba en compañía de su última conquista, en absoluto preocupado por su inquilino el despistado.

—Buenas noches, Jack.

Penny jamás había pronunciado su nombre. Le gustó hacerlo por primera vez. Pensó que sería el turno de él para sobresaltarse, pero seguramente la había escuchado subir porque ni se inmutó.

—Penélope… Veo que tu cita ha terminado bastante pronto.

—Ha sido agradable, pero no me gusta mucho trasnochar.

—A mí me pasa igual. Si no duermo por lo menos ocho horas, no soy persona.

Penny se sintió lo suficientemente segura como para acercarse a él un poco más.

—¿Tu casero aún no ha venido?

—Llevo un buen rato intentando hablar con él, pero nada. Me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo.

—No lo creo. Ya sabes lo que se dice sobre él.

—¡Oh, sí! —Wilson sonrió y guardó el móvil—. Creo que voy a pasar la noche en algún hotel.

—Suerte con eso.

Penny estuvo a punto de guiñarle un ojo, aunque tampoco hizo falta. Él se rió y, al meterse las manos en los bolsillos, pareció un poco menos Mr. Bean y un poco más guapo.

—Odio San Valentín.

—Yo no diría tanto. Es bueno para el negocio.

—¿Puedo preguntar dónde trabajas?

—En la pastelería que hay aquí cerca —Penny dio la información con total tranquilidad. Definitivamente le estaba pasando algo.

—La he visto, pero no me gustan mucho los dulces.

—También tenemos café.

—Eso suena bien —Jack amplió su sonrisa.

—Pásate mañana. Invito yo.

—Lo haré.

Penny asintió y de repente quiso irse a su casa. No porque estuviera asustada, sino porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer nada remotamente parecido a aquello y sentía un poco de vergüenza. Se despidió de Jack con un gesto y, una vez en su vivienda, sonrió. Había hecho algo impensable y era más feliz de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

_La historia de mi Penny es muy dramática (leed __**La Maldición**__ si estáis interesados) pero en esta ocasión lo he suavizado todo un poco porque la pobrecita se merece seguir adelante. Espero haber sabido cumplir con el objetivo del reto y también espero que me dejéis algún comentario. _

_Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
